


So Kiss Me

by crazygirlattemptswriting



Category: Supernatural
Genre: First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-28
Updated: 2012-12-28
Packaged: 2017-11-22 18:54:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/613109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazygirlattemptswriting/pseuds/crazygirlattemptswriting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas finds Dean hiding under the table at Sam and Amelia's wedding reception.</p>
            </blockquote>





	So Kiss Me

“Dean, what are you doing?” Cas asks in a puzzled voice, holding up the edge of the tablecloth. Dean is underneath the table, hidden on all sides by the floor length tablecloth.

“Shh, I'm hiding,” he hisses. “Get under here or leave.”

Cas kneels. “Dean, why-” and is cut off as Dean lunges forward, slaps a hand over his mouth and grabs his tie, dragging him under the table. Dean is drunk and Cas is slightly drunk so they end up losing their balance and toppling over. Dean lands on his back, with Cas as a warm weight above him.

Dean breathes and Cas can almost taste the beer on his breath.

“Dean, why are you hiding?” he whispers. He realizes that maybe he should move, but Dean hasn't pushed him off yet. Besides, Dean is warm and soft beneath him. He doesn't want to move.

Dean exhales carefully again. “I'm trying to avoid people, Cas.”

“Oh.” Cas considers this. “Who are you trying to avoid?”

He searches Dean's face. Familiar green eyes meet his, and a smile spreads across Dean's face.

“Obviously not you,” he murmurs affectionately. He shifts, and then his arms wrap around Cas, anchoring him in place.

“You're drunk, Dean,” Cas comments.

“Not as drunk as those girls out there,” he mutters darkly. “Who knew Amelia knew so many girls?”

He absentmindedly begins running a hand through Cas's hair. Cas closes his eyes at the sensation and leans in, resting his forehead on Dean's shoulder.

“You can't blame them for finding you attractive, Dean,” he whispers quietly. “Besides, you like girls.”

“I like you more,” Dean whispers into Cas's hair. Cas shivers.

“You don't even know what you're saying. Or doing, for that matter,” he adds as Dean kisses the top of his head. “Come morning you won't even remember this conversation.”

“Maybe if you slept next to me I'd remember,” Dean whispers seductively. “Besides I know exactly what I'm saying and doing. I'm not that drunk.” To prove his point, he tilts Cas's head and kisses him with perfect aim. It's warm and wet and tastes like alcohol, but Cas doesn't care. He kisses Dean back fervently, pinning him down.

When they pull apart for air Dean lightly laughs. “I didn't know you wanted me to kiss you that bad, Cas.”

“I've always wanted you to kiss me,” Cas breathes unsteadily. “But why did you wait until tonight to do it?”

Beneath him Dean shrugs. “I dunno. I guess that with Sam getting married, I realized that I didn't have to look after him anymore. And that maybe it was time to go after something for myself.”

Cas shakes his head. “If I'd known that was all it'd take to get you to kiss me, I would've made Sam get married years ago.”

Dean just chuckles and kisses him again.  


End file.
